1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording video signals on a recording medium, such as a disk, and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the video signals therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that there are a video disk player and a video tape recorder as conventional apparatuses for reproducing video signals recorded on a recording medium. For instance, the video disk player reproduces video signals recorded on a disk as long as the disk has been prepared in a predetermined video disk format.
In some cases, it would be inconvenient if all the recorded images were allowed to be reproduced arbitrarily at the time a video disk is played. For example, some educational videos and video games are designed to change the progress of videos in accordance with the manipulation of users, so that if the users can easily find answers to questions or key points of each game, the value of each software is reduced or such videos become insignificant to the users.